Lost To The Madness
by I'm A Multifandom Kinda Girl
Summary: She waited for him. Every day she waited for him to return home.  Jack


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my own characters. If anybody watches Buffy The Vampire Slayer, the way Annaleise talks towards the end is like how Drusilla talks in that.**_

**She waits for him. Every day she waits for him to return home.**

Ten Years Ago Annaleise met the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. Except then he was just Jack Sparrow. She was the proud owner of the Screaming Flag Tavern in Tortuga and that is where they met.

"_Alright, If you don't get out of me Tavern, Right now we gonna 'ave a few issues!" _

_Jack found this scene highly amusing. A short woman of probably five foot screaming at a near six foot grimy Pirate. Her long black hair shimmering in the evening light and her dark brown eyes full of fire and rage. The ignorant and obviously drunk pirate ignored the woman's warning and took a step towards the lass. _

"_Now little lass, I think that you should just follow me upstairs where we can 'ave a little bit o fun, aye?" This only seemed to anger the woman even more as she stepped forward and glared at the man. The Drunkard took this as a turn on and grabbed her, Jack was about to intervene when the tiny call pulled out a dagger from somewhere in her dress and held it to the man's throat._

"_Now get your grimy drunk body out of my tavern, you dirty scallywag!" The woman screamed. However the man still ignored her and this is when Jack stepped up. _

"_I suggest you do what she says mate, She seems fairly angry 'nd unless you want a dagger in ya throat. I believe the lass means business, Savvy?" The Drunkard quickly ran away and everyone else in the tavern went back to their drinking. _

_Annaleise turned towards the mysterious pirate who saved her. "I be Annaleise, 'nd you are?"_

"_Jack Sparrow, Best Pirate in the Caribbean."_

"_Well, Jack Sparrow Best Pirate in the Caribbean, Thank You."_

"_You're Welcome Luv."_

He returned to her Tavern every time he visited Tortuga and slowly they fell in love. A year later they had gotten married and were madly in love. Jack still went off to sea alot but she was fine with it as she knew he loved the sea almost as much as her.

Annaleise was overjoyed, whilst on the way home from visiting her friend Olivia she had bumped into a tarot card reader who had ,after a short talk, shared the news with the young nineteen year old that she was a mother to be. Annaleise had raced home, she could not wait to tell her beloved husband Jack the good news.

"Jack? Jack? Jack where are you?" There was no reply which surprised the young lady as Jack was supposed to be at home. She ran to their bedroom, maybe he was hiding. However upon reaching their room she discovered no Jack but a yellowed piece of paper. _Huh, maybe he went out to get something. _She was getting more worried as the seconds passed it was unlike Jack to leave without telling her. With shaking hands she picked up the note and started to read.

_My Dearest Anna,_

_I Love You._

_I never want you to doubt how much I love ya._

_But I got offered the chance to be a captain. Captain of a ship called the Black Pearl._

_I had to take the chance, Ya know what this means to me luv._

_I promise that I will be back soon, no longer than a month._

_Love, Jack._

Annaleise stood there stunned, not being able to register what had just happened to her. After about a minute it finally dawned on her. **Her Jack had left her. Left her for the sea. ** She broke down sobbing, only to start crying even more when she realised that there was no-one there to comfort her.

For weeks she stayed in her room, crying herself to sleep. Her friend Olivia visited every day worried about her friend. Annaleise continuously told her that she would be fine, that her Jack would return to her. When it hit the one month mark Annaleise got worse and she was declared depressed, everyone was worried for the baby. Annaleise still insisted that Jack would return.

After two months the baby passed away. Annaleise's condition got worse, she had become insane. She believed that she was still carrying the baby and that Jack was going to come home. Olivia had become her carer and was devastated by her friend's condition.

"My Jack will come home you know. I know he will. He will come home and us and baby will be a happy family. You can be Godmother if you want Livvy." Olivia cried the first time her best friend said this to her. She hated to see her friend reduced to tatters of the person she used to be, all because of one man. Secretly she hoped that he would come home to save her friend.

Over the years Annaleise became worse and worse, yet Olivia stuck by her. Olivia was worried about her friend; she had started to carry around a little doll all the time. She believed that it was her baby.

Jack, Will, Elizabeth and the rest of the crew were wandering around Tortuga. They were getting alot of glares which wasn't unusual as they were Pirates. Yet it seemed that most of the glares were towards Jack, Will thought he even heard someone mutter a witch's curse towards them.

They all started towards a Tavern when a lady stormed towards them, she seemed to be very tired as she had large black bags under her eyes. She stormed right up to Jack and slapped him, which didn't surprise them as this had happened several times before. However what was different this time was the fact that the woman then pulled a dagger out and was about to attack Jack. This is when the crew stepped in and took hold of the furious woman Will kept hold of her as she struggled against him.

"You slimy git! You have the nerve to show your face in our town? How Dare You! You deserve to die! You ruined her life! It's your fault she is like this! I'll kill you!" The woman screamed at the stunned captain.

Before anyone could say anything they heard a soft humming and quiet footsteps. "Dear baby, where has auntie Livvy gone?" A young looking lady walked up to the group talking to a doll as if it was a person.

"Anna" Everyone turned to look at Jack as he whispered the name of his wife.

"Jack?" Jack's crew were confused as to who this strange woman was and how she knew their captain. She ran towards him and started placing kisses all over his face. "Jack. My Jack has come home. See Livvy, My Jack came home. We can be a family now." All of the Pirates were looking at the woman in confusion and slight worry, this woman was obviously not in the right state of mind. Annaleise then turned to the doll in her arms. "You see that baby, Daddy has come home. We can be a family now. A proper family." The strange woman then started humming to herself again, off in her own little world.

"You see what you did to her? You abandoned her Jack! She was carrying your child! You dropped her into a depression, she lost the baby! It turned her insane," Olivia whispered the last sentence and tried to keep in tears.

Annaleise walked back towards Jack and passed the doll to him. "Good Baby" She whispered to the doll.

She looked up to Jack and smiled at him.

"I waited for you. Every day I waited for you to come home"

Jack smiled at his wife. She didn't realise that inside his heart was breaking even more than it already was.


End file.
